


Тройничок

by steinvor, WTF Anime and Manga 2021 (Anime_Shelter)



Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты M-E [2]
Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: M/M, Out of Character Missing Scene Alternate Canon Sexual Content PWP without Porn Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_Shelter/pseuds/WTF%20Anime%20and%20Manga%202021
Series: WTF Anime and Manga 2021: тексты M-E [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171847
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Anime and Manga 2021





	Тройничок

\- А спать ты теперь будешь со мной, Хакуби, - торжественно объявил парню сияющий, словно начищенная медная монета Акиичи. – Так мне за тобой будет удобнее приглядывать.  
\- И со мной, - с другой стороны футона к Хакуби, заваленному огрызком какой-то кошмы, коварно подобрался со скатанным в рулон одеялом, исполняющим роль подушки, Юуго.  
Юуго мог бы сказать, что Кадзухи особо секретным личным распоряжением велел ему присматривать за обалдевшим от присматривания за таким необыкновенным гостем, маленьким и говнистым Акиичи. Являвшимся по большей части источником неожиданных проблем.  
Что с него взять, сумасбродная малолетняя истеричка. Который, по мнению некоторых, слишком уж увлекся ролью молодого надзирателя и наставника для импульсивного и вспыльчивого новичка.  
Слишком за ним ухаживал, и вместо сурового наставничества, наоборот, бездеятельному времяпрепровождению всячески потакал.  
Впрочем, Юуго тоже, по всей видимости поддался этой заразной хакубимании.  
В самом деле, ради молодого господинчика из столицы парни вытребовали самый свежий и относительно чистый и не загаженный футон. Пронырливый Акиичи выпросил самое теплое одеяло. К тому же, сам мальчишка все время нещадно мерз, поэтому, зная его надоедливый характер старшие дополнительно выделили еще и плед, лишь бы отвязаться от несносного Акиичи пораньше.  
Подошедший с предложением помочь обустроить ночлег для оставшейся части нумерованных детей Минари остолбенел, словно его, то ли хорошенько тюкнули по голове, то ли особо вредными чарами заколдовали.  
\- Вы что это собрались завалить эт-ттого всеми имеющимися у нас вещами? Вон Фудзиме, Нишине, Рокуро и Такуми ничего, кроме голого футона на четверых не досталось…Парни должны укрываться единственным тоненьким покрывалом. А вы зажилили ради этого и перину, и сразу два верблюжачьих одеяла.  
Парни действительно гостя из столицы на этот раз завалили.  
Ненароком раздели, разули и уложили на толстом футоне на обе лопатки.  
А лопатки, как и коленки у Хакуби оказались худые и острые.  
Юуго их тоже специально погладил и пощупал.  
Ненароком также прошелся по запястьям, по рукам.  
Руки и ладони, оказались ухоженные, без мозолей.  
Сзади незаметно подкрался, словно кошка на мягких лапах, Акиичи, Хакуби было напрягся, но тот его успокоил. Хорошо, что не каким-нибудь мешком по голове, а так, всего лишь заметил, что их ненамного больше. И Хакуби за лишние два года к такому, наверное, привык. Аристократы в свободное время, конечно, именно так и развлекаются.  
Гладят по спине и животу, и вылизывают между ногами.  
Юуго заметил, что трахалка у них как у всех.  
\- Не скажи, - Акиичи засомневался. – Вот у тебя, скажем, она просто висит. Вся такая морщинистая, в складках и какая-то слишком темная. А у него…  
Хакуби увидел, как двое его друзей изучающе склонились над его холеной пипиской.  
Самый младший Акиичи тронул выглядывающую головку розовым языком.  
\- Соленая…  
И легонько потыкал еще и пальцем.  
«Хорошо, что я сегодня не ел и не срал, а то бы устроили здесь целую пресс-конференцию…Еще бы увеличивающую лупу сюда притащили.»  
\- А ты уже с кем-нибудь по-настоящему спал?  
У Хакуби не хватило духу что-то неподобающее Акиичи ответить.  
Он только еле заметно кивнул и разрешил исследовать анатомию аристократов ближе.  
Скажем, протолкнуть пару пальцев в зад, а потом в две руки поискать там загадочную простату.  
Юуго спросил, не было ли Хакуби так «не больно», и затем еще энергичнее подвигал кистью.  
Хакуби задергался и застонал. Минари заметил, что так он привлечет к ним повышенное внимание.  
\- Надо было сначала засунуть в него какой-нибудь кляп. Да не в жопную дырочку, а туда…  
Минари попробовал было к друзьям присоединиться.  
Ну уж нет!  
Хакуби попытался из-под наваленного вороха вещей что-то протестующее ответить, но коварный Акиичи даже пикнуть ему не дал. Навалился своим цыплячьим весом и заботливо спеленал, так что Хакуби без посторонней помощи не мог даже пошевелиться.  
\- Юуго, свяжи-ка над головой ему руки и заткни на некоторое время чем-нибудь рот.  
Юуго решил, что поцеловать Хакуби с засосом будет самое правильное решение.  
Кажется, Юуго тоже считал бледное тело Хакуби возбуждающе красивым и сексуальным.  
Проходивший мимо Ракан заглянул «на огонек», и, узрев голую грудь и возбужденно торчащий из-под груды одеял, полоопределяющий орган Хакуби отчего-то не на шутку перепугался.  
Между тем, разнеженный проникновением сразу в оба отверстия одновременно, сзади – тонкими гибкими пальчиками Акиичи, и в рот – мягким языком Юуго, Хакуби нечленораздельно, но томно и возбуждающе застонал.  
Минари уже заколебался думать, как будет логически обоснованнее поступить: наябедничать старшим, тому же Ацухито, или Госи, или Мие, или же сохранить происходящее в тайне, может когда-нибудь эта информация еще пригодится.  
Его предательские раздумья прервало ревнивое замечание Юуго.  
-Кстати, а тебя, Минари, мы не звали.  
-Как видишь, Минари, свободных отверстий у Хакуби больше нет. Мы же не какие-то извращенцы, чтобы практиковать сразу двойное проникновение в одну дырку…Так что закатай губу и подотри, Минари, свои пошлые слюнки.  
-Тройничок, это значит только втроем, - еще раз подтвердил Юуго.


End file.
